


Morning

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t like me much,” Peter said. He had that smarmy little look he always had. The one that said he knew more than you did and it was hilarious. It really made Scott want to punch his stupid face. A lot.</p>
<p>“I don’t care about you.” He didn’t. Not in the slightest. He tried to not think about Peter as much as he possibly could, to be honest. It made him uncomfortable to notice things about the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

His mother gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she moved past in the kitchen to grab her coffee. “I’m covering a shift tonight so I won’t be home until tomorrow morning.”

Scott rubbed sleep out of his eyes and nodded in agreement. “Okay.”

“Okay,” she prompted patiently, turning to lean against the counter.

He sighed. “Okay, no Stiles coming over without adult supervision. We’re not that bad.”

Melissa sighed right on back at him, shaking her head. “You’re not, but Stiles is an instigator. And I say that with love.”

“Leaving so early?”

Scott was more awake at that, mouth pulling into a tight line and back straightening in annoyance at Peter’s continued presence in his home. His mom had the complete worst taste in guys. First his dad and then this guy who had no problem with gross PDA in front of him. Peter wrapped his arms around Melissa’s waist, pressing a kiss to her neck, but his eyes were on Scott rather than her. Not that she could see it.

“Picked up a shift,” she replied, giving him a kiss back. “Which I’ll be late for if I don’t get going now. Scoot, scoot.”

Peter laughed, letting her go as she batted at his arms. And Scott rolled his eyes and turned away to dig through the fridge and not watch the creep and his mom anymore. “Can’t even get a normal morning,” he muttered under his breath.

“Love you,” his mom called before the door slammed and she was gone. Leaving him alone with the boyfriend who hopefully wouldn’t last much longer.

Scott straightened up, pulling a carton of orange juice from the fridge to drink from. After a moment he got that buggy feeling and turned to see Peter watching him. “What?”

“You don’t like me much,” Peter said. He had that smarmy little look he always had. The one that said he knew more than you did and it was hilarious. It really made Scott want to punch his stupid face. A lot.

“I don’t care about you.” He didn’t. Not in the slightest. He tried to not think about Peter as much as he possibly could, to be honest. It made him uncomfortable to notice things about the guy.

Peter leaned back against the counter, spreading his legs a little bit and giving him that stupid look again. Scott shifted anxiously, unable to look anywhere but at the shadow of the man’s cock through thinness of his pajama pants.

“I don’t,” Scott said again, feeling the heat on his cheeks as he flushed in annoyance. He shoved the carton of juice back into the fridge to have an excuse to look away. “Whatever.”

“It’s okay.”

Scott shoved the fridge door shut and tried to calm back down before turning back toward the man. He squeaked once he saw how Peter was grabbing hold of himself through his pants, the thick line of his dick obvious against the fabric and a little damp spot forming at the tip. “What–what?”

Peter stroked himself, pulling down the waistband of his pants with each tug on his cock until they were only precariously hanging onto his hips. “I know what you want.”

“I don’t want anything,” Scott snapped, unable to look away no matter how much he wanted to. He was already hard, tenting out his boxers despite himself. Peter just hummed at him, groaning loudly as he jerked himself off in the kitchen right in front of his girlfriend’s son. “What are you doing?”

Peter only gave him a look that questioned Scott’s intelligence in response to that, moving his other hand up to cup his own pecs through his t-shirt, thumb rubbing a little circle over each nipple until his hardened and lewdly showed. “You think I don’t hear you jerk off after your mom and I are done fucking? That I don’t see you watching me?”

Scott inhaled sharply, holding onto the handle on the fridge door to keep from doing something like touching his own hard cock as he watched the display. “I don’t–”

“You do,” Peter replied slyly. He pushed down his pants finally, showing off the dick that Scott had tried so hard not to think about. “What do you think about? Me fucking you or you fucking me?” When Scott didn’t answer, he smiled again. This smile was sharp and cruel. “Scotty? Which one is it? I bet I can guess.”

He stalked forward until he was right in front of Scott, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder to push him down. Scott went far easier than he should have, knees seeming to give out beneath him until he was right at eye level with Peter’s dick where it throbbed and leaked precome against the man’s stomach. He made a high pitched little noise that was probably a whine, but all Scott could hear at the moment was the thud of his heart in his ears.

Peter’s hand was was on his head now, pulling him forward until his face was pressed right up against his dick, rubbing against his cheek. Scott whined again, breathing him in, trying to ignore how much his mouth was watering over the thought of having it in his mouth and down his throat. “I don’t have all day, Scott. Or wait. We do.”

He tugged on Scott’s hair, making him flinch at the sharp pain it caused, but not enough to stop him from opening his mouth obediently for the head of Peter’s dick to be shoved in roughly. He drooled and moaned at the taste and heavy weight of it on his tongue. Peter placed both hands on the sides of Scott’s head, pulling him back and forth like Scott was nothing more than a toy to drive his dick into.

Scott moaned, shoving his hand into his boxers to jerk himself off frantically. 

“Look at me,” Peter cooed, brushing his thumbs over Scott’s cheeks where they hollowed around his dick. Scott looked up at him, trying to focus on something other than the ache in his jaw and how hard this was making him. “I’m going to train you so good for me. You’ll be my perfect little fucktoy, won’t you?” He pulled Scott off his cock,holding him in place like he expected an answer.

“What?” Scott was so desperate to come, staring up at him in confusion at what Peter was saying and how it made him feel. 

Peter slapped his dick against Scott’s cheek, laughing as Scott mouthed at his cock in an attempt to get it back into his mouth. “I knew you were perfect when I saw you the first time. So hungry for cock.” he said, finally giving in and shoving back into Scott’s mouth.

This time he wasn’t settling for shallow thrusts, he pulled Scott forward until he gagged on him, unable take more. “We’ll train that out of you,” he promised, wiping at the tears that leaked from Scott’s eyes. 

Scott whined around him, having to take breaths when he could now that Peter was fucking his mouth to make him nearly gag each time. His dick was painfully hard now and leaking in his hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to move his hand and end it so quickly. He found himself wanting this to go on as long as he could. Above him, Peter was panting and cursing as he fucked Scott’s mouth, getting off on this and making Scott feel as though he’d accomplished something amazing.

It seemed to last forever and also no time at all by the time Peter pulled his mouth off with a loud pop as Scott tried to keep sucking him. “Such a pretty little slut,” Peter said, holding Scott’s head in place as he jerked off with the other hand. It only took a few strokes before he was coming into Scott’s open mouth and onto his face and hair. He pressed the tip of his cock against Scott’s lips, letting him suckle on it. “That’s a good bitch.”

Scott looked up at him, cock still hard in his hand as he swallowed down the last of Peter’s come.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
